


Galumph

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [970]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs arrives. Tony's reeling and more miscommunication occurs.





	Galumph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/27/2001 for the word [galumph](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/27/galumph).
> 
> galumph  
> to move along heavily and clumsily.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), and [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Galumph

Tony stared in shock after Bishop left. The kiss still stinging his cheek. The doorbell rung as Gibbs showed his normal impatience and Tony galumphed over to answer it, still in shock from the kiss Bishop gave him.

He stumbled into the door and frantically grasped for the doorknob, so that he could let Gibbs in. He pulled the door open with the door knob just enough to get the door behind him and then shoved. This incidentally resulted in him tumbling into Gibbs.

Gibbs fortunately managed to catch Tony before they both tumbled down the steps. “What happened?” Gibbs asked.

“Bishop kissed me.”

“Isn’t that normal? You did marry her.”

“No, I mean yes. Oh I don’t know what I mean.” Tony shook his head trying to get it functioning again and remove his confusion.

Gibbs shook his head at Tony’s antics. Sometimes he didn’t understand Tony. This was one of those times.

Gibbs noticed that Tony looked less shocked and shaky, so he finally asked the question he’d been meaning to ask since he’d first arrived. “Why did you have lawyers over? You’re not dying, are you?”

“What?” Tony gasped, shocked. “How could you even think that?”

“Well you did have the plague and you married Bishop out of the blue.”

“I’m not dying. At least I don’t think I am. Has Ducky been keeping medical secrets from me?”

“No.” Gibbs grunted. At least, Tony wasn’t dying. Everything could be fixed except that.

“Anyway.” Tony shook his head, wondering if he should be disturbed that Gibbs had thought he was dying. “I invited you over to get to the bottom of whatever is troubling you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine. You’re the one who randomly got married and tried to keep it a secret.”

“We didn’t want all the attention we’re getting now at work.” Tony stuck to the party line he and Bishop had been floating as to why they’d kept their marriage a secret. 

“The easiest way to avoid attention is to slowly spend more time together, so that no one thinks anything when you announce you’re married or getting married.”

“Really? Is that what you think?”

“It’s what I know. I do have 3 ex wives, after all.”

“Ex being the keyword there. Maybe you should try something different. We didn’t want to be exes. Now, let’s get back to you. What’s your issue with Bishop?”

Gibbs really didn’t want to talk about this, so he just grunted.

Tony, of course, ignored Gibbs desire to get out of this conversation. “Seriously, Gibbs. What’s the issue? She hasn’t done anything to deserve the way you’ve been treating her.”

Gibbs just growled, but Tony was completely unphased. “Wait. Are you jealous?”

“No.” Gibbs glared.

“You are. You’re jealous. I didn’t know you were into Bishop that way. I wouldn’t have asked her to marry me, if I had known.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony’s obliviousness, however, he didn’t feel the need to correct Tony and just stayed silent instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
